Prompt 6: Alex & Jo talk about their future
by FYeahAlexJo
Summary: Fic request: Jo and Alex talking about their future! I really want to see a conversation between them where they talk about marriage and whether or not they want kids someday.


The Shepherd/Grey household was in full birthday mode. Baby Bailey had just finished opening his gifts and the kids were now running around wild both inside and out of the house. Parents were scattered about keeping watch as the children burned through their sugar highs.

Alex and Jo were settled on the far couch, watching the festivities and laughing at the antics of both the children and their parents when Meredith walked over amused, "What is so funny?"

Alex shrugged, "You all thinking you have this under control."

Meredith smiled and lowered herself to sit on the coffee table, "I know right? At least they will sleep well tonight." She then turned back to the couple, eyeing Alex, "And what did I tell you about not giving my kids any more obnoxious noisemakers?"

Alex chuckled, "I didn't do it, that was all Jo."

Jo elbowed him in the side, "Way to throw me under the bus, you were there too!"

Alex grinned at her, "But you picked it out."

Meredith shook her head with a smile, "Well when he gets ready to party like a rockstar with that guitar, he's coming to stay with you guys."

With that Meredith walked back over to the kitchen. Jo waited until she was out of earshot before narrowing her eyes at Alex, "She had asked for no loud toys? You let me get the toy that lights up and plays music when you knew it would piss her off?"

Alex smirked, "Of course." At Jo's glare he chuckled, "Look, it's a good sensory toy. It's good for his development. She'll thank us later."

Jo rolled her eyes and settled back against the couch, "Uh huh."

Alex smirked, "I can't wait til he gets to the fun toy stage. Remote controlled cars, helicopters, drum sets…."

Jo laughed slightly, "When we have our own kids Grey and Shepherd are just gonna outdo you with buying obnoxious toys as payback and then you'll be sorry."

Alex grinned, "Maybe they won't remember."

Jo gave a challenging look, "We're going to wait that long?"

Alex's eyes widened, "I uh…I don't….what do you think?"

Jo smirked, "I think you look scared to death."

Alex rolled his eyes, "I'm not scared of having kids."

Jo nodded, "You're just scared to talk about it."

Alex narrowed his eyes and huffed, "No." At Jo's look of disbelief he relented, "Maybe."

Jo turned slightly more towards him, "Why? We both know we want to have them someday, why be all freaked out with talking about when?"

Alex sighed, "Do we have to here in front of everyone?"

Jo looked around the room, "No one is paying attention to us, but we can shelf it for later if you want."

She turned back to look out over the party and settled against the couch. After a few seconds, Alex slid his arm around her shoulders and murmured, "I don't want to wait."

Jo looked back at him with a smile, "So what are you thinking? Now, next year, five years?"

Alex's eyes burned into hers, "Whenever you want to. I'm ready to start trying now, but I'll go with whatever you want. You're the one that will be carrying and missing time from work and you're the one still in residency. So whatever you think."

Jo nodded in thought, "I hope you don't mean start trying right this second. There are kids around."

Alex rolled his eyes, "Jo…."

Jo rubbed his thigh, "You just told me you're ready to impregnate me now and start a family together. Just…give me a second to process."

Alex gave a panicked look, "Don't freak out. I said whenever you're ready. If you're not then…"

Jo cut him off by kissing his cheek. She looked at him deeply, "I'm not freaking out. I just…need to think."

Alex rubbed her shoulder, "Okay."

They watched the party for a minute before Jo turned back towards him with a small voice, "Alex?"

He lightly skimmed her arm with his fingertips as he looked at her questioningly, "Yeah?"

Jo bit her lip in thought, "Did you still want to get married?"

Alex's eyes widened, "I….I don't have to."

Jo nodded, "But you want to?"

Alex's breath hitched, "If you do. I just want to be with you. If you don't want to get married, then I don't."

Jo nodded slightly, "I do." She looked up at him, "I really do." She matched his wide smile with one of her own before leaning into his side, "And I want to get married before we start popping out babies and I lose my figure because I want to look damn good on our wedding day."

Alex laughed with her briefly then kissed her temple while mumbling, "You are always gonna be beautiful to me."


End file.
